koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 3(2010)
As they burned the dead bodies and village, they went to the forest. Half-way later, Lu Boshe was proud to meet both of them, Lu Boshe didn't actually notice about what happen to his people but chasing them as fast. Chen Gong felt guilty from Cao Cao's killing, but Cao Cao led no choice but to pierce his own Uncle Lu Boshe. Chen Gong started to shocked from what Cao Cao has done, Chen Gong said to Cao Cao, "You cruel! For what you kill your own bloodline Uncle for!". Cao Cao mind was filled with killing stress and he think's that it was the only best way to leave the sadness for his Uncle behind as he said, "If the world rather let me down than I let the world down". Cao Cao later kill his Uncle's donkey for a dinner, Chen Gong keep an eye on Cao Cao without a words. Cao Cao, took the grass and close over Lu Boshe to burn, but it suddenly rain. Cao Cao told Chen Gong to carry the donkey while Cao Cao carry his Uncle inside the cottage. Inside the cottage, Cao Cao place Lu Boshe on the bed, whisperring and praying for his Uncle, Chen Gong can't even expected that Cao Cao was merely cruel. While on the bed, Cao Cao is in the deep sleep. Chen Gong feel uneasy for what he has done to release him before, and he said that Cao Cao's mind was more evil than Dong Zhuo. Chen Gong draws his sword begin to slain him but Chen Gong have not willing to kill him, but to leave him and not to recruit with him anymore. Cao Cao, was awake in the next morning, he saw Chen Gong's sword is stab on the table. Cao Cao said "He should kill me if he want to...". In the noon, Cao Cao pay visit to his Father(Cao Song) and getting request to lend a troop to build his forces. Cao Cao's meeting with his comrade begun the next few days, Xiahou Yuan, Yu Jin and other two forces. Suddenly, a letter arrived from the Yuan Shao's forces and it wrote: "To all the lord of the Kingdoms, if you wish to reunite and against the Dong Zhuo's Forces, now it's your chance to bring justice and against the evil tyrant..", Cao Cao gave an opinion to his comrade, and they all agrees to join. In the Yuan Shao's Kingdoms, Sun Jian, Ma Teng and the other Prime Minister arrived and taken a seat while waitting for the other Kingdoms to reunite. Later, from the top of the mountain, Liu Bei and his brother Guan Yu and Zhang Fei arrived, and Zhang Fei voted Liu Bei to be their leader. Liu Bei goes with his horses in the middle while the others goes besides him. The gate guard not allowed Liu Bei and his brothers to enter Yuan Shao's Headquaters, because Liu Bei and his brothers were came alone without any single army as the gate guard look down upon them. Meanwhile Cao Cao was arrived, Cao Cao greet the Liu Bei and his brothers to allow them enter the HQ together by the command of Cao Cao. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 1